Slow Down
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Miku always lived life in the fast lane, racing was her forte, her passion. Why? She loved the rush. Or she might have just wanted her mother to be happy that she could do what her mother always wanted. But why is this teacher helping her so much? Why does this happen when the tealette breaks her ankle? It confuses her. MikuxKaito, hint of YukixRyuto, KiyoteruxMiku (Short story)
1. I Met Shion-sensei

The petals slowly fell as the young girl watched. Soft and pink, it landed in her hand. Cherry blossoms were beautiful. Though as she looked up there was one that has not blossomed yet, to her dismay, it was small. She reached to the smallest one not touching the small blossom in fears it might fall, of how fragile it looked had and smiled, she then thought, _It will bloom to become a beautiful blossom._

"The smallest cherry blossom will always turn out to be the one that people people are most dazzled by." She heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and there stood a man in his twenties, though he looked fairly young, about the age of 17. He was very handsome. The young girl didn't know what to say, he hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I will be the new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you, My name is Shion Kaito." He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you as well Shion-sensei. My name is Hatsune Miku."

Her gaze followed to where he was staring at. He was staring into the distance.

"What are you doing here so late, Miku?" He asked in an indifferent tone, she didn't know why it kind of stung her hearing that tone, wasn't he sincere just a few moments ago? She was beginning to question this teacher, in her mind of course.

"Practising for track. Anyways bye sensei!" She said, wanting to get out of there, the atmosphere felt somewhat suffocating. She didn't know why.

He looked at the young student with curiosity and chuckled, _She's cute in a way._

* * *

Miku had arrived home. "Ryuto! I'm home! Mom? Dad?" She said as she slipped her shoes off. No one was home.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Her parents weren't home so maybe they went out, but she knew that they wouldn't bring Ryuto with them. Though, she was convinced that her neighbor had Ryuto with them. He was growing close with the five-year old girl, **Yuki.***

_We are on a trip dear! We have already arranged everything and I can't wait to hear about your next race soon. Love you!_

_**Teto & Mikuo****_

She had gone over to her neighbors house, in a quick rush, thinking that she may have understood the situation now after reading the note. "Hello Kiyoteru, is Ryuto there with you?"

"Yes, your parents called and asked me to look after the two of you."

"Oh, thank you **Kiyoteru-sensei."***** Miku said and bowed.

"Where are they?"

"In Yuki's room, apparently they are helping each other with the coloring homework."

Miku laughed, "I see."

"So what did you do? You came back pretty late." Kiyoteru asked as he sat on the couch.

"I practised the track and field, and then my delivery job." Miku stated boredly as she sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Kiyoteru chuckled and checked the time on his watch. "Well, its about eight o'clock, so get to sleep in an hour. I'll tell Yuki and Ryuto to sleep. And its the usual rooms okay?"

"Okay!" Miku shouted after he left.

She continued to scroll down the channels. Spring break was beginning tomorrow, she didn't know why that new homeroom teacher came so late. She tried not to think about it. She always concentrated on what her mother always wanted. Her mother had always dreamed to become a pro in track and field, until a car accident which left her paralyzed from waist down in all the shock.

But is this really what she wanted? To become a track star? She never questioned it, but sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder. She then shook the thoughts away. Her mother had recovered since it was just a swelling of the tissue around her spinal cord, so it was only temporary, but when she had come back, they had called her old news. She didn't know what to think, once she claimed the dream her mother always wanted, what was she doing to do then?

* * *

***I know she's nine, but I wanted Miku and Ryuto have a certain age difference, and I always imagined her as a year younger than him, so bleh.**

****Those are here parents names. (Duh your probably saying) just wanted to point it out bleh. I adore that pairing by the way!**

*****He is her teacher, but was also her neighbor since childhood, so she calls him by his first name out of school.**

**So I hope you all liked it...I don't really know if I like it that much but...okay, just hope you enjoyed. :D I'm like probably gonna post a few more stories cause I have been trying to write a few stories since forever. I take pretty long to make chapters...**


	2. Don't Push Yourself Too Hard

**Okay, so, I'm not the best writer, and i get off topic. I wonder if anyone is actually reading this, since its made from a fragment of my boredom, but whatever! I so have an idea for a sequel, and its a.d.o.r.a.b.l.e!**

**To Dan: W****hat ._. Okay you don't approve, I get it. Don't needa go all sass on me dude. Anyways, don't approve what? Can you be more clear? Pfft. Whatever, I can write what ever I want, anyway I want.**

**/anyways I notice I forgot the disclaimer?/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story expect for the plot-line.**

* * *

Miku wasn't doing so well. The race for the minors was coming up in a few days. She was trying her hardest. She paced towards the school, on the track field she smiled. She took in a whiff of the dew-drop misty air.

The wind blowing through her face and hair as she ran felt refreshing. She continued on, running and running. She wanted her mother to be proud. She had finally finished her fifth lap. She checked the stop watch and pursed her lips. One minute and thirty seconds, not her best time, but it was better than nothing.

She started running again, pushing herself past her limits. After a while, she stumbled to the benches and drank her cold water bottle. She bit her lip, and sighed, she looked around, and closed her eyes as she sat down and leaned back, pulling a wet cloth over her eyes. She twitched, it felt as if someone had taken strands of her hair and kissed it.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with Kaito above her. He chuckled at the girls expression. Her put a hand on her forehead. "It's hot. You should stop pushing yourself so hard."

He smiled and pecked her forehead.

"Th-thanks Shion-sensei..."

"Call me Kaito." He chuckled, she blushed even more, curse that she blushed too easily.

"Okay."

"Anyways, are you alright, you look like you have a fever."

"Yeah, I'm fine, hey, how about we get to know each other better, since we'll be seeing each other soon, do you wanna ha-"

"Miku-onee-chan!" She heard a voice scream.

"Yuki, Ryuto? Where's Kiyo-I mean, Hiyama sensei?" Miku asked frantically.

Yuki giggled as she squeezed the hand of the six year old next to her, "He's coming Miku, you know he's not that good in sports and stuff like that."

"Oh, alright!" She laughed.

Kaito stared at the two interacting, and Ryuto crossed his arms, "What were you doing with my Onii-chan?" He asked sharply.

"She was just pushing herself, if it weren't for me, she would have fainted as she continued to run." Kaito said with a deep chuckle.

Yuki narrowed her eyes and flailed her arms about, as Miku prevented her from going too close to Kaito. "You better not have touched her! We know how men are! Miku's just too naive to judge!"

"Kaito-sensei wasn't doing anything, he's right, and I was just going to ask him to join us for dinner." She said softly laughing.

Yuki and Ryuto glanced at each other before nodding and smiling.

Kiyoteru came over out of breathe. "Geez, you guys, you need to slow down. You know I can't run that far or in these shoes."

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, questioning the situation. Yuki quickly explained that Miku had invited Kaito-sensei to eat dinner with them.

Miku linked arms with Kaito leading him to the car as Kiyoteru furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. Yuki looked at him, seeing his face cross with an emotion that she didn't know.

* * *

They all ate dinner. Miku and Kiyoteru were engrossed in a conversation as Yuki and Ryuto wee sprouting words that didn't make any sense as if it was their secret code. Kaito sat there not knowing what to do, now feel a piercing stare as he ate his food while looking down.

"Kaito-sensei...does it taste good?" Her aquamarine eyes brightened and she tilted her head curiously, with her hair still in a slightly messy ponytail.

"It tastes fine." He muttered looking at the girl. He felt a bit awkward, and jealous that she talked with Kiyoteru so freely and openly.

"Oh...I tried my very best to make it! But Kiyoteru ended up fixing it all..." She said shyly as she blushed, pouting and sighed. Kaito couldn't help but chuckled and mutter cute, making her blush.

"It's okay. Its the thought that counts. Right?"

Yuki glanced back and fourth between the two, and noticed Kiyoteru started eating bitterly all of a sudden. She then spoke with Ryuto in their code and they giggled a fit.

Miku nodded quickly still blushing as it went on. Kaito concluded that the girl blushed very easily. The duo were too busy trying to get to know one another to notice the way **Kiyoteru was acting.***

* * *

She was awake and she laid her bed, eyes open because she couldn't sleep anymore, but from under her pillow she felt her phone buzzed. A new text message apparently, from Shion-sensei.

**To: Miku-chan**

**Good Morning! Are you training today?**

**- Kaito**

Miku blinked, and blushed. She muttered to herself, "Why did he message me so early...wha...it's only s-six-thirty..." She sighed but smiled either way.

**To: Kaito-sensei**

**Oh, morning...Yeah, why?**

**- Miku**

She buried her face in to her pillow. Akwardly she dragged to get to her feet . She wasn't going to sleep again anytime soon so might as well do something. Her phone buzzed again.

**To: Miku-chan**

**I was just wondering. Talk to you later!**

**- Kaito**

Miku couldn't help but feel awkward with this strange development, the boy, no correction, man was nine years older than her! She needed to get her mind off the situation. She slipped on a tank top and shorts. Sighing, she went down the stairs of the home and yawned, pulling her hair in to a ponytail. She looked around, and made herself some french toast. It still felt weird that she gave the homeroom teacher her cell phone number.

* * *

She had gone to see Ryuto and found, Yuki with him, they held hands. It was kind of cute. She ruffed Ryuto's hair and kissed the two of them on their forehead. She then went back down the stairs and headed out early, leaving a not on the counter.

_Went out to train early! I'll be back by the afternoon, most likely._

_Miku._**  
**

* * *

Miku continued walking on and sighed, she looked around. It was most likely eight by now, she had been wandering the city for quite a while.

She continued walking until she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry..." she muttered as she took his hand offering to help her up.

"No, it's alright." He smiled at the girl and then noticed, "Miku..."

"Eh..." Miku said looking at him, blushing all pf a sudden.

_Is life really that funny? This is like something out of a cliche story book..._ Miku thought as she averted her eyes. She then linked her arms with him, "Let's go."

* * *

***You know how at one point, when you know a person so well and for so long, you start to like them? It's Kiyoteru's situation right there haha. Poor him.**

**So uh...I feel like I'll be extremely exicted once I finish this and begin the sequel. I don't know, but yeah, hope you enjoyed? :P**


End file.
